


to fragment

by evil_bunny_king



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: And ambiguous (?) self care, M/M, My kink is consent, Want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_bunny_king/pseuds/evil_bunny_king
Summary: You came to me, and I wanted you.





	to fragment

The swan speaks to him in a susurrus of feathers through the quiet of the darkness by the lake.

_You came to me, and I wanted you._

Warm fingers run down the swell of his arm. He shivers as they move to his wrist, and then his waist, smoothing home between his shoulder blades, touch and palm broad like the brush of wing. He curves into the Swan's embrace and something loosens within him, releasing with a sigh. He lays his head against the Swan's breast. He feels as well as hears the fast, animal trip of his heartbeat - the strength of full-blooded life, flushed in the muscles of his chest and shoulders. He tastes the blood-warm salt of his skin as the swan bows the long, strong curve of his neck, pressing words against the crown of his head.

 _I wanted you, and so I chose to have you._ The question isn't voiced: _Will you have me?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is uh the first thing I've written in half a year :( but I will probably maybe write more because I am obsessed


End file.
